Emily has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$33.00$. She would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$33.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$33.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$33.00$ $\$3.30$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$33.00 = $ $\$3.30$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.65$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$3.30$ $\$1.65 =$ $ \$4.95$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$33.00 + \$4.95 = $ $\$37.95$ The total cost of the bill is $\$37.95$.